roversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nivellian Federation
Overview The Nivellian Federation is an applicant faction in RoVerse. It has a long and (mostly) peaceful history going back to the Valk'aan War. It was founded in GSA 250, and has only fought in a single war, the Nivellian Civil War. Lore Origins of the Nivellian system Nivellian religion worships a goddess called Riva. Actually, it’s six different gods, but she is the main one. Sort of a “queen of the gods” if you want to call her like that. The goddess created the universe we live in, and watched over it from her throne for millennia. As the universe evolved, she created more gods to assist her. She created six gods: Isus, god of reality; Atrix, god of space; Hresvelgr, god of time; Rheion, god of life; Rhenesis, god of death and finally Dhyros, god of thought. These gods controlled one of the six aspects of existence they had power over. These gods watched and controlled the universe until a mistake happened. Anyways, this mistake would not have any dire consequences. Atrix, who was responsible to make sure that everything was in the right place, didn’t notice that two stars were heading for each other. These stars crashed and exploded in a massive spectacle of energy. But out of this event came out an object that possessed an unimaginable amount of power. It is believed that this object harnessed the power of both stars when it was created. This object was flung into space and ended up orbiting the black hole that resulted from the collision of the stars. The black hole attracted lots of space dust, asteroids, and other objects of that type. These asteroids and dust crashed into each other and created four planets. The future Nivellian system. The object flew towards one of those planets and crashed into it. Asteroids bombarded the planet. Many of these were, crucially, made of ice. The ice melted over time with the immense heat that the black hole’s accretion disc produced. Eventually the ice melted, and oceans were created. That was millions of annums ago. The story of Nivellia starts at around GSA 30. Foundation The planet that would become Nivellia was somehow one without any central ruler or faction. It was unclaimed. Bands of scavengers lived in peace amongst themselves in the lush green landscape of the planet. Unfortunately, they were the victims of a Valk’aan invasion and barely held them off. When the Coalition for Galactic Defense started to push the Valk’aans back, the bands of hunters continued on their lives. Well, those who remained at least. Some of those hunters thought that the bands should come together and form one large group of hunters to protect themselves from any external threat. The bands got together and lived as one large entity. Slowly but surely, they started to develop new and innovative technologies. By GSA 250, it was evident that the bands needed to be recognized throughout the galaxy, as their population was increasing, and most of the planet had been colonized. So, out of the blue, these bands founded the Nivellian Empire. It isn’t known why it was an Empire but it was. Over the next couple hundred annums, they would have colonized the entire system of planets that orbited the black hole. Throughout its history the Nivellian Empire maintained a neutral position, much like the current Nerva Empire. Nivellian Civil War Between GSA 3400 and GSA 3500, an extremist group known as the Templars started to gain popularity. They believed that Nivellians were a superior race to all others in the galaxy and that it was time to end the Empire’s neutral position and take over other factions, imposing their authority on them on the argument that they “were part of the superior race, and that it was their holy mission to take over the galaxy and liberate it from it’s primitive and oppressive leaders”. They believed that the Riva herself created the Nivellians for this purpose. Many pro-war Nivellians supported the Templars. While Nivellia wasn’t particularly pacifist, it really wasn’t pro-war. They went to war when they needed to. The Emperor started to realize that the Templars could be a threat to the wellbeing of Nivellian citizens. He started to talk to the Templars, to try and convince them to put their weapons down and try to solve the conflict in a peaceful manner. The Templars didn’t want that. They wanted to take other lands and planets, and wouldn’t be afraid to go to war against the government if they needed to. They continued to gain popularity. A famous interview with a teenage Nivellian that supported the Templar movement famously said that he joined them because he “was bored of Nivellia not taking any lands or doing anything”. The rallies soon turned violent as the Emperor dispatched more security forces to calm the angry mobs. Multiple innocent civilians and security force members were killed. The Emperor knew that it was time to dispatch military forces against the growing movement. The Templars quickly took over the southern regions of the planet, as more pro-war citizens lived there. The government and the Emperor maintained its control over the northern regions. The Templars quickly and swiftly pushed towards the north and the capital city. They had made their intentions of killing the Emperor public. The Emperor stayed at the capital as Templars were still far south and still had a long way to go until reaching the capital. It was a brutal fight. Thousands of people were killed, and millions upon millions were injured. The war eventually reached a stalemate in the Inner Sea. When the Templar and government forces arrived there, a long and brutal battle started. It lasted for over an entire annum. Yes, an annum. Eventually the government had to do something. Nobody was moving an inch and way too much money and people was put into this operation. Eventually the Emperor decided to solve the conflict through dialogue, again. He went out into the battlefield and walked towards the Templar forces, carrying nothing on him but his clothes of course. They didn’t stop though. The Templars launched a massive stealth attack on the capital city in the north, it was the thing they were preparing during that last annum. They used hundreds of stolen fighters and bombers, and dropped massive amounts of both stolen and makeshift munitions on the capital, including the Emperor’s Palace. The palace is now in ruins, along with a large part of the old city. The Emperor was killed. The remaining government forces in the South then found “the Object”. The remnant from the collision of the two stars millions of annums ago. It was sent to a secret laboratory to be investigated. Since it produced such a high amount of energy, the immediate use was weapons to drive the Templars out. After the assault on the capital, and the apparent lack of knowledge on how to run an Empire on the Templars’ part, many of their supporters lost their interest in the movement. The development of “object”-powered weapons was slow due to the little resources the government had. Eventually they were complete, and they set their targets on the high ranks of the Templars and most importantly, the Templar King, the movement’s leader. They started by entering the capital and government facilities via a series of secret tunnels dug by the government some 250 annums ago for any case of emergency. Using “the object”-powered weapons, their attacks were stealthy and accurate, so collateral damage was kept to a minimum. Not a single civilian was killed in the infiltration. The protection around the Templar King was incredibly strong, with thousands of soldiers stationed around the King’s location. However, said thousands of soldiers easily gave away the King’s position and many of these soldiers were unfamiliar with the layout of the building, so a fast and stealthy attack could easily penetrate their defenses. Their defenses were penetrated with extreme efficiency. Now it was time to kill the King and take the Empire back from the Templars. He was killed. As the government recovered and the capital city was rebuilt, it became clear that the government needed to go in a different direction to improve. It was decided that to prevent another civil war more power would be given to the people. A new government was created and from that moment on the Nivellian Empire would now be the Nivellian Federation. After the war After the Civil War, the new government's focus was restoring the faction. Many resources were put into a massive, yet slow operation to restore the planet's cities. Fortunately the war was only fought in the planet of Nivellia and not the rest of the system. The Emperor's body was launched at the black hole, a Nivellian tradition as Riva and her gods reside inside the black hole. The Templar King's body was left to rot. It was during this period that technological breakthroughs were being made at an extraordinary rate. The new government facilities and the Beam were constructed in the center of the capital city. The Beam is in short a giant energy beam connecting the government facilities to Spaceport Prime, a giant orbital platform which is the intergalactic trade hub for the Federation. The beam also serves as a mean of transport, as people that use it are teleported up through the energy beam to the station. Unfortunately this technology can't be used for long distance travel. Ever since the War, the Federation has lived in peace, remaining in an entirely neutral position. Only recently it became an ally of the Nerva Empire and Realm of Noxheim. Government Structure The Federation's government consists of a central Minister that coordinates all of the government's operations. A Council of Advisors assists and works alongside the Minister. The Council is the one that decides if new proposals made by either the Minister or the people of the Federation are put into action or not. When a new member joins, he/she starts as a Trooper. By being active in communications servers and contributing to the faction, they are promoted to higher ranks. Rank structure Trooper (Low Rank) Officer (Low Rank) Honorary (Medium Rank) Commander (Medium Rank) General (High Rank) Council Member (High Rank) Minister (High Rank) Every 2 annums the members of the Council of Advisors are elected. The elections are based purely on popular vote. A new Minister is elected every 10 annums and those elections are also based on the popular vote. A minister can be reelected up to two times and Council members up to three times. Former Ministers can choose to join the Council or not. They can stay in the Council permanently, or leave it whenever they choose to. Category:Factions